


a beauty

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: i can see it in our coffee [6]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Canon - Divergence, F/M, no specific timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Krystal melihat konstelasi-konstelasi di kota.





	a beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Hak kepemilikan grup SHINee dan f(x) serta properti yang terkait nama grup-grup tersebut adalah milik SM Entertainment, penulis mengakui tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang dihasilkan dari penulisan karya fiksi ini.

Bintang-bintang sekarang ada di bumi.

Bintang-bintang itu semakin dekat saja.

Krystal bisa membuat bentuk-bentuk baru dari bintang-bintang di bawah sana, dari posisinya yang berada di lantai yang hampir mencapai puncak. Bintang-bintang itu, _lampu-lampu kota_ yang selalu kesepian di antara ingar-bingar kota, tidak menggambarkan bentuk singa, domba, ikan, kepiting, atau seorang wanita. Mereka menjadi rasi dengan caranya sendiri; bentuknya lebih datar dan terlihat seperti kurva monoton, tetapi selalu ada cara untuk menggali keindahan yang berbeda.

Dan, jauh dari Seoul juga bisa berarti _indah_.

Minho datang bertamu, mungkin akan menginap. Krystal akan sendirian di hotel ini selama beberapa hari, dan orang ini lebih dari baik untuk menemaninya memberantaki lantai dengan puzel seribu keping.

Lelaki itu sedang membuat sesuatu di minibar yang dilengkapi mesin kopi. Dia sedang mencoba membuat _Miami vice_ , Krystal tidak tahu apakah lelaki itu membuatnya karena terpengaruh film tahun 2006 yang baru ia tonton selama penerbangan menuju LA, atau ia tergoda kisah Krystal tentang teman lama kakaknya yang menghabiskan waktu beberapa hari menyetir sambil berpetualang dari LA menuju Miami.

“Gulamu lebih banyak dari gulaku, atau?” Minho mengangkat dua bungkus kecil gula.

Krystal menoleh dari kaca yang juga merupakan dinding. “Samakan saja.”

Lalu pemuda itu datang. Duduk di kursi malas berbentuk bundar dengan selimut kecil beledu di pangkuannya, memberikan kopi untuk Krystal. Krystal menyambutnya dan menyukai rasa hangat dari porselen putih polos yang langsung dipeluk oleh jari-jarinya.

“Lusa aku kembali ke Seoul.”

Krystal menatap ke arah Minho sambil mengangkat alis.

“Ayo pulang bersamaku.”

Kata _pulang_ kadang terdengar lebih menyenangkan saat meluncur dari mulut Minho. Krystal merasakan aura yang nyaman dan hangat, benar-benar seperti _rumah_.

“Atau kau masih ingin bersenang-senang dengan kakakmu, ikut bersamanya ke Tokyo?”

“Boleh memilih keduanya?” tanya Krystal setengah tertawa. “Akan kuputuskan nanti.”

“Hei, terkadang ada hal yang tidak bisa menunggu.”

“Mungkin cuma kau yang tidak sabar, oppa.”

Minho mengulum senyumannya.

“Nanti saja. Kopi ini terlalu enak untuk dijeda dengan obrolan tentang hal lain.”


End file.
